An Interesting Pair
by Lollipop456
Summary: A relative named Louisa, comes to visit and she and Roberston Ay are instantly smitten with one another. With help from Jane & Michael, and Mary Poppins herself, the two begin a romance unlike anyone could imagine. Inspired also by Nanny Mcphee.
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Michael Banks could hardly contain their excitement. Today, their eldest cousin, Louisa Brighton, would be coming to stay for the entire month. Ever since Mary Poppins left a year ago, the children had grown lonely and missed her terribly. However, with Louisa visting, perhaps the loneliness would go away.

The two heard the front door open from their bedroom. They ran downstairs, and saw Louisa standing at the door, setting down her suitcases. Michael and Jane ran to her, and she knelt down to hug her younger cousins.

"Hello, my loves." Louisa kissed Jane and Michael on the cheek and gave them another hug.

Winifred Banks, Jane and Michael's mother, exited the dining room and smiled upon seeing her niece.

"Louisa!" Winifred opened her arms wide, and Louisa ran to hug her.

"Aunt Winifred, I've missed you all." Louisa said.

"Where is Father?" Michael asked.

Louisa chuckled. "He's handling the rest of my baggage, darling."

"Roberston Ay!" Winifred shouted.

"Roberston Ay?" Louisa repeated.

"Our servant, dear. He was hired after your last visit."

The door to the kitchen swung open and Roberston Ay came out, soaking wet and with a mop in his hand.

"Yes, Miss?" Roberston Ay stuttered slightly due to the coldness of the water.

"Roberston Ay, what on Earth has happened to you?" Winifred asked.

"I was cleaning the floor, Miss."

"Never mind it. Roberston Ay, I would like you to meet Louisa Brighton, she's the relative we spoke of and we'll be staying with us for the month. You and the other servants are to see to her needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brighton." Roberston Ay bowed, accidentally dropping the mop.

"Here, let me." Louisa picked up the mop and handed it back to Roberston Ay. Their hands touched briefly, and their eyes locked with one anothers.

"Roberston Ay!"

The sound of Winifred's voice, brought Roberston Ay out of his dreamlike state. Jane smiled, having observed the entire thing.

"Roberston Ay, will you assist Mr. Banks with Miss Brighton's baggage?" Winifred said.

"Of course, Miss."

Roberston Ay left the house, the mop still in his hand. He returned moments later, rested the mop against a wall, and returned outside.

"Now, Louisa, let me show you where you'll be staying." Winifred and Louisa walked upstairs.

"I never expected it." Jane said.

"Expected what?" Michael asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Roberston Ay and Louisa like each other."

"What do you mean?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I mean that they're in love. Or they soon will be, with our help."

"Our help?"

"Yes. Michael, we must bring them together or else they'll never be able to admit how they feel."

"Are you sure it isn't too soon for them to love each other?" Michael asked.

"Of course it isn't. Romeo and Juliet had only seen each other once, after all."

"But they both died."

Jane groaned and took Michael's hand. "Come. We have work to do."

The two Banks children ran upstairs, ready to develop a plan to bring their clumsy servant and favorite cousin together.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the guest room, Winifred left Louisa alone to unpack her belongings. A few minues later, Robertson Ay entered with the two other suitcases.

"Thank you very much. You may set them down by the door." Louisa said.

"Yes, miss." Roberston Ay sat the suitcases at the door. "Will that be all, miss?"

"For the moment."

Roberston Ay bowed and left Louisa alone to finish unpacking. Jane stepped into the room, only seconds after Roberston Ay had left.

Louisa chuckled. "My goodness. I've forgotten how busy this house always is."

"Louisa, is it all right if I talk to you?" Jane asked.

"Certainly. Come in."

Jane stepped further into the room and peeked into the hallway, to be certain that no one was coming.

"Jane, would you mind helping me unpack?"

Jane nodded and closed the door. She then moved over to Louisa's bed, and began to help her unpack.

"Louisa...If you were searching for a suitor, what would he be like?"

"That's a rather personal question, Jane."

"I know. But Michael and I are incredibly worried about you. You seem very lonely."

Louisa smiled, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea what I would seek in a suitor. He would be handsome, certainly. Treat me fairly, of course. Above all, he would have to love me. "

"Would he need to be wealthy?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I suppose he would. No matter if I desire to marry for love, I certainly would not want to marry a man who would send us both to the poor house." Louisa said.

"Oh, this is terrible." Jane whispered.

"Is that all you wanted to ask, dear?"

"Yes. I've got to find Michael; Mother has been looking for him."

"But your mother was just-"

Before Louisa could finish her sentence, Jane had rushed out of the room. She shook her head, while chuckling lightly, and proceeded to finish unpacking her belongings.

Meanwhile, Michael slowly stepped into the kitchen where Roberston Ay was scrubbing the floors.

"Master Michael, please. I've just scrubbed that part of the floor." Roberston Ay's warning came too late, and Michael left a trail of muddy footprints on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, Roberston Ay."

Roberston Ay sighed. "It's all right. I'll wash it again."

"Roberston Ay, may I ask you a question?"

Roberston Ay shrugged his shoulders and continued to scrub the floor. "If it's something worth answering, Master Michael."

"Do you like our cousin Louisa?" Roberston Ay instantly spilt a bucket of water in response to Michael's question.

"I-I've only spoken to her once, Master Michael. I would have no way of knowing if I liked her or not."

"Do you think that she is pretty?" Michael asked.

Roberston Ay gave a small smile. "Yes, I find her to be quite beautiful."

Before Michael could say anything else, Jane entered the kitchen and dragged him into the dining room.

"Well, what did he say?" Jane asked.

"He isn't certain if he likes Louisa, but he does believe that she's pretty." Michael said.

"Oh, then he does like her." Jane sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Does Louisa like him?"

"I'm certain that she does, but she had told me that she would only marry someone who was wealthy."

"Roberston Ay only has enough money to pay for his clothes and food. Louisa will never want to love him."

"We mustn't give up Michael, I'm sure that there is a way."

Michael began to pace, as he and Jane pondered the situation. After a few minutes, Jane quickly stood to her feet and grabbed Michael's hand, leading him out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"We cannot do this by ourselves, Michael. We are going to need a bit of help."


End file.
